


Holding hands

by Miele



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossutch - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, aka a very short story with my OTP to keep me sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele/pseuds/Miele
Summary: Butch wakes up after an explosion,and Blossom is holding his hand.
Relationships: Butch/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Holding hands

"Butch, look at me."

He knew that voice.

All he could feel was pain. All he could see was white.

If there was something that could save him, it was that voice.

He heard it above all that painful ringing echoing in his head.

For a moment, he had been pretty sure to be dead.

And maybe that would have been a more merciful turn of events.

“Butch, you are okay.”

She was lying.

He was _not_ okay.

He was laying half-unconscious on the ground, his head painfully throbbing, and he was certain the wetness he could feel on his forehead was his own blood. 

All he wanted to do was swearing. But he couldn’t. His throat hurt to the point of making even the slightest sound a horrible torture.

“Please… look at me. You are okay”.

He wanted to do what she was asking. It sounded important, urgent, almost desperate. And somehow, deep down he knew he didn't want to disappoint her.

But his lids had never felt more heavy.

He tried, and tried again.

Images started to form in front of him, blurry and undefined. There was so much red.

“He opened his eyes! He is awake!” he heard her screaming, the ringing slowly fading, sign chemical X had decided to kick in.

Truly ironic how his body had the ability to heal itself, but had decided to first remind him what real pain was.

He could feel all the small cuts on his skin tickling, and the fog in his head dissipating, making it finally bearable to keep his eyes open.

_He did know that voice._

“Hey, Pinky.”

Blossom’s hair was falling all around him, shielding him from the rest of the world.

Her face was stained with dirt and dried blood.

She had never looked more beautiful.

“You are okay” she breathed, and for the first time it wasn’t an order.

He raised his hand to touch her, but even that little gesture was too much for him. However, Blossom was quick to grab it and pull it close to her chest.

“Easy. You gave us all a big, big scare” she whispered with her softest voice.

“But you are okay now” she repeated, her forehead delicately touching his. “You are okay.”

He looked at their intertwined hands resting on her lap, and smiled.

He was really more than just okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have been sick for two days, enough not to make me leave my bed but not enough to stop me from writing this delirious flashfic.
> 
> I needed a way to insert my OTP in any possible situation that doesn't fit my long fanfic, and this is the result. I do have a few others idea, but if you have a super cute prompt in mind and want to share, I am all ears (I am really looking for good prompts, so don't hesitate) :)
> 
> I thank anyone who read the story and if you liked it (or hated it - be kind, I'm scared haha) please let me know! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
